


The Titanides

by Ur_favorite_queer_queen



Series: Queen's Maribat Works [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Also eventually, Alya Césaire Bashing, And abuse toxic relationships and mental health will be mentioned, BAMF Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bad Parent Sabine Cheng, Bad Parent Tom Dupain, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Badass OC's, But honest, Caline Bustier Bashing, Characters will be a little OOC, Childhood friends Marinette & Damian, F/M, Fu took them away, Good Grandma Gina Dupain, How Do I Tag, If I remember, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Over Adrien Agreste, Marinette is not a pushover, Marinette is very ooc, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Damian Wayne, Principal Damocles Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Promise, Sorry Not Sorry, There is swearing, You'll learn their tragic backstories later, adrien is also ooc, and im building up to it, class bashing, eventually, great things take time, lots of salt, marinette is not the guardian, no beta we die like jason, no more miraculous anymore, on their own, plz be nice, runaway marinette, this is the warning, we don't like him here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_favorite_queer_queen/pseuds/Ur_favorite_queer_queen
Summary: Marinette was tired of being neglected by her so-called “parents”. Marinette was tired of being bullied by her so-called “friends”. So she makes a decision that will change her life forever: leaving Paris and her past life behind. Donning a black leather jacket and a new name she joins a gang of misfits, people like her. Neglected, bullied, misunderstood, not given the time of day. Her only regret is that she will never be able to see his tan skin, black hair, or jade green eyes ever again. Afterall, in her new life, the past must stay in the past.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & OC's, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir (one sided), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Queen's Maribat Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172957
Comments: 16
Kudos: 172





	1. The Taste of Freedom (with an after taste of regret)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my kings, queens, and all those in between, this is my first fanfic that I hope you will enjoy. My DCU knowledge is limited so forgive me in advance, but I desperately wanted to write a Maribat. And I probably still will in the future. So I know the basics, but I’ve never read a comic before and I will probably mess up events on the timeline because of my lack of knowledge. That won’t stop me tho! Now the title is what they called the female titans in Greek mythology. At least according to google. Why? You will find out eventually.

Marinette looked at herself in the mirror. This was the last time she would be doing this. At least here in Paris. The girl in the mirror was unrecognizable compared to the girl that stood in her place just a year before. She no longer looked like a sweet, innocent, goody-two shoes. No, she looked like a rebellious badass who was out of fucks to give. And honestly, she liked the sound of that. From her black combat boots to her fingerless wrist-length fishnet gloves, she could proudly say she was out of fucks to give. And if her classmates or parents looked at her now, hopefully they could use their one collective brain cell to piece together that she wasn’t the same girl anymore. 

She slipped on her black leather jacket, grabbed her duffel bag and backpack and slipped out the back door. Not even bothering to lock it. As far as she was concerned she would never need to return here, ever. So she didn’t care what happened to it once she was gone.

She raced down the street, not bothering to stop or catch her breath, for she was on a time limit now. She made several familiar turns before she stopped at a familiar alleyway. One she had gone to many times before. 

“Hey, I made it.” She declared, out of breath, to the supposed empty alleyway. But from the shadows 5 girls emerged, all with the same styled black leather jacket she had on.

“Well,” A girl, who was obviously the leader, with honey-colored skin, jet black hair with dark pink highlights, and onyx brown eyes you could mistake for black stated, “Glad you could make it. You are now officially one of the Titanides.”

All the other girls raced to hug their new member. Happy to get another victim away from their toxic environment.

“But,” The leader girl started, drawing the others’ attention, “If we want to catch our plane, we’ve got to leave now.” She finished, but the others, including their newest member, knew what she really meant.

_If we want to truly be free, then we need to get to the airport now. Before someone notices us or realizes she is gone._ Not that they would, afterall they hadn’t seemed to bat an eye at her before. Why would they now? And it wasn’t entirely surprising to see teen girls out on a Friday night. Especially this late at night. Somewhere around 12:30 am if she remembered correctly.

Marinette smiled as she and her new friends ran off into the night. In the direction of the airport. This was her new life and she couldn’t be happier. She couldn’t find it in herself to regret anything because it led her here, to people who loved and accepted her unconditionally.

However her mind couldn’t help but wander to the person who owned flawless tan skin, soft black hair, and sharp green eyes that had also accepted and, hopefully, loved her too.

She shook her mind to clear those thoughts. The thoughts of him. She hadn’t seen him in years and he had probably forgotten all about her. Afterall, everyone else did, why wouldn’t he? The small part of her heart that still cared for the others ached at the thought of them, but she shoved it down. They were the ones that abandoned her, she was simply returning the favor. 

‘But what about him?’ Her mind seemed to scream at her, which almost caused her to trip and fall as she was still running. Almost. ‘You’re abandoning him?’ Her mind still shouted at her. She ignored it. It had been years. He, like everyone else, forgot about her. If she had stayed she probably would never have seen him again. 

Especially with the way things were going with her parents. She hated to think about them. They were supposed to love her unconditionally. She was their only daughter. Even though they’d rather have a liar as their daughter. They were supposed to be family. But now she knew they weren’t as she entered the airport with her real family. 

Security sucked and they all had carry-ons instead of suitcases because it provided for easier travel. But finally they were on the plane to Canada and she could not be happier. As she was about to drift off to the peaceful world that was dreamland, a voice spoke what was in the back of everyone’s mind.

“Wait, now that you’re one of us, what’s your new name gonna be?” One of the girls, ivory pale skin, slit sliver grey eyes, ebony black hair with dark blue highlights asked. 

“Um,” Marinette looked around as she thought, about the other girls’ chosen names, her past, what she looked forward to in the future, and finally at the blood red that stained her hair, when it came to her, “Nemesis, Greek goddess of revenge and anger. That’s my name now, Nemesis.” 

All the girls, quietly, cheered their approval. They did call themselves the Titanides for a reason. And the new name fit in perfectly with the names they had all chosen. One of the girls, who looked like a miniature version of the leader, except for her dark purple tips, pulled out a laptop and started typing. Her onyx brown eyes now entirely focused on the screen.

“Well then Nemesis,” A different girl with coffee colored skin, hazel eyes, dark dark brown hair with 2 golden streaks in front piped up, “Are you ready for an adventure?” 

Nemesis didn’t even have to think about her reply as she let a smirk take over her face as she immediately replied, “Definitely.” 

The girls allowed smiles to take over their faces. Some were satisfied smirks while others were cheerful grins. Nemesis let a peaceful smile take over her face as she drifted off to dreamland. 


	2. Before Sh*t Hit The Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Marinette’s life before she ran away. And a glimpse into the mysterious girl gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my kings, queens, and all those in between, while you will see the mysterious girl gang and get a little more info on them. The reveal of who they are won’t happen until next chapter. And their pasts are revealed in a later chapter. So hang in there! (: Also we get to see a very ooc Adrien, this is your warning. And I want to thank everyone who left comments, kudos, bookmarks, or just tapped on this story. I had very low expectations and my friend can tell you just how giddy I was seeing how many of you liked my one chapter. So thank you!

It all started 4 months ago, when 5 girls arrived in Paris. They were from all over the world, not that they would let just anybody know. In broad daylight they looked like your average teenage girls enjoying themselves. Which in a way they were. Paris was one of their stops on their never ending adventure. However in the night they donned matching black leather jackets and became what they called themselves the Titanides. The female titans of Greek mythology. 

They took the time at night to wander around the streets and take in whatever city they were in. Memorizing the layout just in case. They were always on the move, not in a single place for more than a few months. They had only planned to stay in Paris for 2 months at most. That all changed when they saw a dark haired girl walking down the steps of her school, only to be tripped by a brunette with her hair in what looked like sausages. Whoever told her to wear her hair in that hairstyle needed serious help when it came to fashion.

Their eyes all turned to a red haired adult, who was obviously a teacher waiting for her to step in. Only she didn’t, in fact it looked like she was purposefully turning a blind eye to the situation. Looking back at the girl, anyone could see she was close to tears, but all those around laughed at her. All but one blond boy. They watched him pull her off to the side, hoping that he was going to comfort her. 

The smallest and stealthiest among them knew that was her cue. She silently followed them and watched as the boy pulled the girl around the side of the building. She was far enough away to not be seen, but close enough to hear the conversation. She wanted to bless and curse the fact she knew French because she did not like what she was hearing. 

“Remember your promise Marinette,” The blond boy spoke, so that was her name, Marinette, “Lila,” She guessed that was sausage girl, “isn’t hurting anyone, don’t do anything stupid.” That made her blood boil. Did he not just see that Lila girl trip Marinette!

“Adrien,” So that was the blond boy’s name, now all she needed was a last name, “Lila just tripped me on the steps. I could’ve seriously hurt myself. I actually did hurt myself!” She cried, motioning to her bruised knees and scraped hands. It was not a pretty sight. 

“Just suck it up Marinette! You’re strong enough to do it! After all we wouldn’t want to have you making a scene with Lila would we?” The bastard, Adrien, she corrected herself, snarled, grabbing the angel’s, Marinette’s she corrected herself again, wrist in a tight grip. Even from where she was she could tell a bruise was starting to form. 

“Alright Adrien!” Marinette pleaded, he let go of her wrist, “I won’t do anything. I’ll just go home.” She proceeded to rub her wrist as she hiked her backpack higher up on her shoulders. 

As she walked away, she narrowed her silver grey eyes back to the bastard who was also watching her walk away. However his gaze held a hunger and lust that made her want to throw up. Not to mention exactly where he was looking at the girl. Even though she couldn’t see her own reflection she could imagine the hate that her facial features held in that moment. Because with just that one interaction she wanted to slice this guy’s head off. And she was usually one of the tamer ones when it came to violence. If this was her reaction the others were definitely not going to be happy. 

‘Oh well’ She thought as she made her way back to the others ‘That isn’t my problem to worry about. My problem is that I need to hope they won’t maim the messenger’. 

She observed her friends as they watched Marinette go. Making her way inside a bakery across the street. By the way their eyes all narrowed she could tell they had all seen the bruise forming on her wrist. She then observed the way they all turned their narrowed eyes at Adrien as he came back to the group of kids from before. 

All their gazes immediately turned to her, softening up a bit, as they awaited for what she observed. ‘Well to all the higher powers listening. I pray that they won’t maim the messenger’. 

“Oizys,” The girl with dark pink highlights and a fierce look in her eyes stated, “What happened?” A girl could always hope after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any advice, suggestions, or questions feel free to comment them. Even criticism helps so that I can better my writing in the future. (: For any confused, the ‘smallest and stealthiest’ among them is named Oizys, pronounced aw-zees. There is a reason I promise.


	3. Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a very condensed version of how Marinette’s life went to shit. We also get to find out the names of the mysterious girl gang. And an interaction between Marinette and their leader. Also is that a subtle way to hint at ships I see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my kings, queens, and all those in between, this chapter is basically a super shortened version of how Marinette’s life went to shit. And the Waynes are even mentioned. The reveal of who the Titanides are happens but the meaning of their names won’t be revealed until next chapter. I also was trying to subtly hint at who will be shipped with who at the end there, don’t know if I did a good job tho. You basically get to know a little more about the Titanides and what their personalities are like.

As Marinette sat in the alleyway at around 5 o'clock that night, she couldn’t help but think of how it all went wrong. After all it was only 2 years ago that things started to change. She laughed to herself, a bitter laugh, cause things really had changed. 

At 13 she became a superhero who fought against an emotional magical terrorist with the worst partner in superhero history. 

At 14 she defeated said supervillain with no help from her partner and took away his ring, revealing him to be the boy she so desperately had hoped would love her once upon a time. And when she returned home Master Fu was there ready to collect the miraculous before disappearing to an unknown location. Never to be seen again. 

At 15 she became a social pariah that no one could bear to look at. Her friends were gone, her parents acted like she didn’t exist, and when the blond boy she used to crush on acknowledged her it was either to bully her or hit on her (with no one around of course). She didn’t know which was worse at this point. 

And the worst part was that at 16 years old Lila was right, she had won. Marinette sometimes contemplated what life would be like if she could just disappear. To a few years in the future where none of this would matter and she was happy. Or maybe to the past, where she never had to worry about fake friends and neglectful parents. Probably because it wasn’t even her parents taking care of her back then.

How she longed to be back in the old but beautiful manor. Because that was where she truly felt at home. Richard teaching her gymnastics, Jason reading her literature, Tim helping her with schoolwork she had struggled with that past school year, and Damian. She missed him. Her first healthy crush, even if she didn’t know it at the time. Life was so much more simple back then. 

She didn’t even realize she was crying until a voice broke her out of her thoughts, “Hey, are you okay?” the voice asked. She looked up and saw a girl with honey colored skin, jet black hair with dark pink highlights, and concerned onyx brown eyes looking at her. ‘When was the last time someone was concerned for her?’

“Yeah, I-I’m fine.” She answered back, but the girl didn’t look convinced. Marinette didn’t blame her, she wasn’t either. 

“Yes because that totally explains why you're in an alley crying your eyes out and contemplating all your life choices.” The girl sarcastically teased, with her voice still sounding concerned. It was then that Marinette actually got a good look at her, she was wearing a pretty casual outfit save for a few accessories; light grey sweats, a white T-shirt could be seen underneath her light pink hoodie, black combat boots, black backpack, and she was pretty sure some black fishnet gloves and black choker, but she didn’t want to stare too long. And god was this girl pretty.

“Yeah just a bad day.” Marinette finally spoke up, still surprised that a stranger was so concerned over her well being. “You seem to have experience with crying your eyes out and contemplating all your life choices.” She tried to change the subject.

“I am a little familiar with it. Leto.” The girl, Leto, stuck her hand out to shake.

“Marinette.” She replied.

“Well Marinette, are you sure it was just a bad day?” Leto questioned, going back to the original subject. Marinette was about to reply when she saw where Leto’s eyes were looking. They were trained onto her bruised wrist. Before she could answer she continued, “Look I don’t really know what your situation is but if you ever feel unsafe here,” She handed the girl a note with a number on it, “Now I know this is probably really sketchy and you have no reason to trust me, but I do want to help. Just call the number and we can meet in this exact same spot.” 

All Marinette did was glance at the number scribbled down for a second. Yet, when she looked back up the girl was gone. The only evidence of their interaction being the small slip of paper in her hand. 

Any person with a brain or common sense would’ve thrown it away and forgot about it. Like she had said, it was really sketchy. But her gut told her not to. Her gut was telling her to keep the paper, because one day she would need it. And if she learned anything from her time as Ladybug, it was always listen to your gut. 

So tucking her pants into her jean pocket she hurried back home, wanting to eat dinner as quickly as she could so she could get back to her room. And hopefully avoid an interaction with her parents. 

Unknown to her 4 figures were watching her leave, before their eyes all turned to Leto, silently asking the same question. Leto was currently leaning on the wall of the building they were at, scrolling through her phone. More specifically, Marinette’s social media accounts. 

Finally, the miniature version of Leto except for her purple hair dye, asked the question they were all wondering, “Lee,” she waited for Leto to look at her, “How did it go?” 

Leto rolled her eyes, “Well Nyx, seeing as she didn’t throw the number away, I’d say that it went pretty well.” 

“You know that’s not what I was asking.” Nyx bit back, her voice having a slight edge that went unnoticed by both girls. The 3 other girls simply watched. It wasn’t often that the 2 girls fought, and none of them wanted to get in the middle of it. 

Leto sighed, not just sighed, but one of those exhausted mom sighs before tucking her phone in her bag, “Nyx, you know I love you right?” Nyx simply raised an eyebrow at the weird declaration, “I would say it went well, but I don’t know what she thinks of me, a stranger she hasn’t known for 5 minutes, giving her my number. We just have to be patient.” 

It was then that all the girls took a good look at their surrogate mother, despite the fact she was only a year or two older than them. She looked tired even though she was only 18. Guess being on the move for 4 years will do that to you. 

“Leto, Nyx,” Both girls turned towards a dark-skinned girl who’s hazel eyes glowed with understanding, “How about we drop the subject for now. I saw an ice cream cart not far from here. Andre’s I think.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea Selene.” Leto smiled, “Oizys I know you're up for ice cream,” Said girl grinned, pulling her dark blue dyed hair in a ponytail, her grey eyes sparkling with mischief, “Erida are you up for it?” A girl with light brown eyes, light beige skin, and shoulder length brown hair stained with green simply nodded her approval, her eyes not focused on Leto but instead anything around them, almost waiting for something to jump out at them, “Nyx?”

Nyx finished pulling her purple stained hair into her own ponytail, looking up and meeting Leto’s eyes, she smirked, “You know I’ve always been up for ice cream sis.”

“Ever since we were kids.” Leto chuckled, “Well then lead the way Selene, it’s on me.”

“Isn’t always on you?” Oizys joked, but she was telling the truth.

“Oh hush you.” Leto shushed as they all made their way down the block. 

“Hey Lee,” Nyx began waiting for Leto to look her in the eyes, “Sorry about that, you know I’m just worried for her.” 

“I know, I am too. It didn’t look like she was in a good situation. But we can’t dwell on it, it’s all up to her now.” Leto gave a sad smile, “Besides even if she doesn’t contact me then hopefully she’ll get help another way. In the meantime I have you, Oizys, Erida, and Selene keeping my hands full.” 

“You were always such a momma bear. You and your horrible adoption habits.” Nyx teased.

“Hey! I didn’t adopt you, I was just stuck with you.” Leto countered. 

“Oh please, you love me!” 

“Yep, I do.” 

“Hey, Leto, Nyx, if you both could stop being sappy sisters who love each other to the moon and back for a second. Then you would see we have arrived.” Selene motioned to the cart that stood in front of them. 

“Yeah, yeah, here I am, coming with my money.” Leto retorted, rolling her eyes and pulling her wallet out of her bag. 

“Don’t bother, the guy said it’s free!” Oizys exclaimed, already stuffing her face with the oddly colored ice cream. There was purple, black, and red.

“You sure?” Leto questioned, free ice cream seemed a little too good to be true. 

“Yeah! He said the ice cream was supposed to help us find our true love or was it soulmate…” Oizys trailed off before realizing she needed to finish her explanation, “Anyways he said that his ice cream helps bring couples together. And love shouldn’t have a price. Then he went on this weird poem rant describing what the ice cream meant, like describing who the ice cream represented. I’m 50% sure that he’s a meta.” 

At Leto’s raised eyebrow Selene came in to reassure her, “Oizys is right, he said it’s free.” As she took a bite of her ice cream which was blue, red, and green. 

“Horrible way to run a business.” Erida muttered just loud enough for them to hear even though there was a small smile on her face as she ate her ice cream, green and gold. 

“I hope platonic love counts because I can’t pass up free ice cream!” Nyx grinned as she went up to grab her ice cream, Leto stood behind her. 

“Why hello I haven’t seen you around! Say are you with the other girls as well!” The man, Andre, boasted, waving his ice cream scooper in the direction of the other girls. 

“That I am!” Nyx responded cheerfully. 

“Let’s see, the love you hold is not romantic but that’s okay, love is love! Coffee brown his favorite treat, electric blueberry eyes that are so sweet. Enjoy!” 

Nyx took the ice cream with a smile, despite the fact she disliked coffee. She stood off to the side as she waited for Leto to get her ice cream. 

“Hey are you sure it’s free. I can pay-” Leto was cut off by Andre’s happy cheer.

“But of course, love should not have a price! Now, black coconut ash for in the darkness she hides and chocolate brown for her loving eyes. Enjoy!”

Leto thanked him before joining up with Nyx and making her way back to the group. 

“So what were your ice cream descriptions?” Nyx asked the group. 

“I’m not gonna say, let it be a mystery.” Oizys smirked before taking a big bite of her ice cream and then proceeding to say, “Brain-freeze, brain-freeze. Shouldn’t have done that…”

“I am not gonna share mine either. My description is for my ears only.” Erida stated, opting to take a small bite of her ice cream. 

“Well if I’m going to follow the trend, then I won’t either.” Selene agreed, taking the last bite of her ice cream and throwing the trash away. 

“Then our lips are sealed too!” Nyx confirmed, already done with over half of her ice cream. Turns out coffee wasn’t that bad.

“Well for those of us who already have a lot of ice cream left,” Leto locked eyes with Erida, “let’s head to the Eiffel Tower to finish it up.”

“Onward!” Oizys shouted to no one in particular as she skipped ahead towards where she thought the Eiffel Tower was.

“Wrong way Oizys!” Erida yelled to Oizys as she skipped back towards them and passed them saying.

“I knew that!” 

The group followed her, Erida fast walking to keep an eye on her and make sure she didn’t accidentally get into trouble, while Selene took a picture on her phone of the 2 of them. 

All of them had high spirits, genuine smiles stuck on their faces. They were hopeful that soon they would be gaining a new member. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any advice, suggestions, or questions feel free to comment them. Even criticism helps so that I can better my writing in the future. (: I feel like a Youtuber saying the same thing for my intro and outro. *In a really overly cheerful voice* Make sure you hit that kudos button, comment down below, and smash that bookmark button! It lets me know you want more fanfic! (No hate to Youtubers tho, you do you boo)


	4. ANNOUCEMENT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi very sorry about this, this is not a chapter.

Hello my kings, queens, and all those in between, this is unfortunately not a chapter. I wanted to post a chapter to go along with the announcement but my brain decided it wasn't in a writing mood.

So Maribat March is coming up and I want to participate in it. However because I also have a life outside of writing, I can't keep posting chapters for The Titanides as frequently as I would like while also doing Maribat March. So sadly there will not be many updates in the month of March, but I will be posting stuff in case you wanna read stuff from me.

That's all I wanted to say, again sorry there is no chapter. I didn't want to leave you all thinking there might be a chapter when I probably won't update till the end of March. 

Thank you everyone who has read, left kudos, comments, and bookmarked my story. Seeing that so many people likes it makes me really happy. I am not abandoning this, I am simply participating in Maribat March. Hope you all have a lovely rest of your day!


End file.
